


Marvel Character One Shots

by Sassywrites77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Marvel Characters. So far I have only written a Thor/Reader and Steve Rogers/Reader.This first one is about Reader having Thor over to experience his first Halloween by dressing up in costumes, watching scary movies, and passing out candy to trick or treaters.





	1. First Halloween

Thor had never experienced Halloween before, so you insisted he had to come hang out with you for the night. You planned to watch scary movies and hand out candy to the trick or treaters. You were sure there would be some little ones dressed as the Avengers and hoped there would be a little version of Thor. You'd love to see the look on his face to see someone dressed as himself.

You also insisted on both of you wearing costumes, Thor trusting you to choose his for him. Always kinda having a thing for cowboys, you couldn’t stop yourself from choosing that for him. Wanting to keep to a sort of theme, you chose a saloon girl costume for yourself. 

On Halloween night, Thor showed up to your apartment as excited as a kid. He immediately asked about what he would be wearing, so you led him to your extra bedroom where you had laid it out on the bed. You left him to change and headed to your own bedroom to get into your costume.

Once dressed you came back out to the living room, and just stared at Thor. He looked so hot in that costume. Well, he looked hot always, he was Thor after all. But the cowboy outfit looked really good on him. You cleared your throat. “Wow, you look really great.”

Thor ignored your compliment and came to take your hand. “My dear, Y/n, you are absolutely stunning,” he said as he kissed your hand.

You could feel yourself blushing and pulled your hand away, going to sit on the couch. It was no secret that you had a crush on the god, well no secret to anyone but him. Since Asgard was destroyed and his people that were left took refuge on Earth, Thor visited the Avengers tower more often which is how you'd met as you were basically a gopher for everyone in the tower.  
Meeting meaning literally running into him as you were rushing to take something to Tony. He had apologized to you though it was clearly your fault. And since that moment, you had heart eyes for the man. 

To spend more time with him, you'd invited him over under the pretense of hanging out and getting him familiar with pop culture. It became a weekly thing for him to come over and you would either introduce him to a new movie or binge a show on Netflix. 

Thor settled beside you, and you pointed to the movies you had chosen that were sitting on your coffee table. “Do you want to choose one or do you want me to?”

“This seems to be your expertise, y/n. I trust you to choose a good one for us,” he said smiling his thousand watt smile at you. You had to collect yourself because you reveled in the way your name sounded in his accent.

Biting your lip, you chose Halloween because why not? You popped the movie in and settled back down next to Thor. You were about halfway through when the doorbell rang. You paused the movie, jumping to your feet and pulling Thor with you. “Come on. Our first trick or treaters,” you told him excitedly. 

He laughed as you practically skipped to the door. You threw the door open, grinning as the group of kids yelled, “Trick or Treat!” You pulled Thor to your side and had him put the candy into each child's bag. They stared up at him in awe before saying a thank you.

They moved on to the next apartment, and you turned to look up at Thor. He was smiling broadly. “They were so cute,” he said simply. You giggled and closed the door not seeing anyone else in the hall.

The next few hours were spent pausing whatever movie you were watching to dole out candy to the kids. You kept looking for Thor costumes, beginning to think there wouldn't be any. But then in the very last group of kids, was a group of Avengers including Thor. 

You snuck a look at Thor to see his reaction, and you weren't disappointed. He was grinning from ear to ear as he passed out the candy to each child. When he reached the smaller version of himself, he leaned down and whispered something. The child looked shocked then grinned and hugged Thor's leg before the group left.

Closing the door, you asked him, “What did you say?”

Thor laughed, “I told her, hers was my favorite costume and then I slipped her some extra candy.”

You joined him laughing as you led him back to the couch. As you went to sit down, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. “Thank you for tonight, dear y/n. I've had a wonderful time, but there's something I need to do before the night is over.”

You frowned, thinking he was about to leave, but instead, he cupped your face in his hands and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on your lips. “I've wanted to do that all night. Actually I've wanted to do that for a long time.”

“I've wanted that for a long time too,” you replied before pulling him down for another kiss.


	2. Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut. Steve has been gone and reader was missing him so smut ensues.

Steve had been gone for two whole weeks on a mission, and while that really didn't seem that long, your body yearned for him. This past week you had been so horny for him, it was ridiculous. And though he would be coming home today, you wouldn't get to see him until later this evening at a charity event.

By the time he got back from the mission, it would be time for him to get ready for the event which meant you were meeting him there. Your body almost ached at the thought of finally getting to see him tonight. You hoped you could coerce, um convince him, to leave early for some alone time.

Why did Tony have to be such a cockblocker? Having the event scheduled as soon as Steve returned and requiring all the Avengers to be in attendance! You sighed as you resisted taking matters of your horniness into your own hands, deciding to wait until you and Steve could be together.

You arrived at the party, which as a black tie optional event, dressed in a short navy blue cocktail dress that hits just below mid-thigh with a high scooped neckline and the back open with bow tie across the top of the back. Your teeth worry your bottom lip as you glance around the room looking for Steve. You finally spot him by the bar talking to Bucky and Sam.

Subconsciously brushing your hands down the skirt of your dress, you head his way, not sure you're going to make it long without trying to jump him. He looks so good in his navy blue suit which looks to fit him like a glove. He does love to show off those muscles, you think grinning.

Bucky points your way, and Steve turns to see you approaching him. You can see his appreciation for your dress reflected in his eyes.  
You give him a much more chaste kiss that what you want to, but it's very much a public place, plus Bucky and Sam are standing right there.

Steve places his hand on your back as you lean in for the kiss. You hear his sharp intake of breath as he feels skin under his fingertips. You smile mischievously up at him as you pull away. Steve shoots a look at Bucky who grabs Sam and heads over to where Tony and Nat are talking to some people.

You shiver as Steve's lips brush against your ear and he whispers, “Y/n, are you trying to kill me with this dress?”

“No more than that glued on suit you're wearing, honey,” you whisper back. 

Steve's hand is still on your back, his fingers lightly running up and down your back. There is no way you're making it out of here soon enough. An idea pops in your head, and you grab Steve's hand dragging him from the room and down the hall.

You pull him into the restroom that is at the end of the hall, pushing the door closed and flipping the lock. Pressing Steve up against the door, you wrap your hand around his tie as you lean up to kiss him the way you wanted to earlier.

It's a hungry kiss as if you are going to devour each other. When you finally pull away so you can catch your breath, you tell him “That's how I wanted to greet you. You just don't know how much I missed you.”

Steve's gripped your hips in his hands and pulled you into him where you could feel his semi-hard cock. “Baby, I think I have an idea. It has been extremely...hard these last few days being away from you,” he said punctuating hard by thrusting his hips against you.

“Fuck, Steve. I can't even be mad at that pun. I can't wait until we get home.”

“Me neith-” he started to reply thinking you meant you couldn't get home soon enough to spend some much needed time together. Instead, his jaw dropped mid reply as you sunk to your knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt.

One hand groped his clothed cock as the the other unbuttoned his pants. You pulled the zipper down slowly, teasing him a little, hearing his breath catch as your knuckles grazed his now fully hard cock. Your lips turned up in a teasing smile as you lowered his pants and underwear just enough to free his cock.

You glanced up at him, licking your lips as you wrapped your fingers around his hard length, earning you a groan. “Stevie, you gotta be a good boy now. No noise or you'll give us away,” you told him as you licked the precum from the tip.

You heard his head thump against the door and pulled away. “Are you gonna be good, Stevie?”

He gulped before reply in a raspy voice, “Yeah. Yes, babe. Promise.” His head was still thrown back against the door, eyes closed in ecstasy. Fuck, this was just making you hornier, but when you had felt him pressed against you, all you could think about was having him in your mouth.

You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, sucking causing his hips to buck. You caressed his balls with one hand while your other hand closed around his shaft. Your lips moved up and down his cock meeting your hand that squeezed around him.

His hands came down to grip your shoulders, you knew it was to keep himself from plunging them into your hair and messing it up. 

Feeling his cock twitch in your mouth, you moved both your hands to grip his thighs as you took as much of him as possible into your mouth. Your hands squeezed his thighs, a silent urging for him to fuck your mouth.

He moaned quietly as his hips began to move, slowly at first, then faster as his hands gripped your shoulders a little tighter. You could feel his cock pulsing knowing he was close. He came a moment later, you swallowing as much as you could before releasing him. Licking the little bit that was on your lips, you looked up at his blissed out face.

You grabbed some tissues, cleaned him up and tucked him back in his pants. You were zipping him up, when someone started banging on the door.

“Steve? You in there, punk?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah, Buck. I'm here.”

“You okay man? You been gone a while?”

You couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped your lips, earning you a stern look from Steve.

“Aww, come on. Really you two?” Bucky griped. “Well, finish whatever you're up to and come on. Tony is looking for you.” 

You giggled again as you heard him mumbling about the two of you being rabbits as he walked away. It wasn't the first time he had caught the two of you.

Steve laughed with you as he helped you up. “Sorry I can't return the favor,” he said regretfully.

You reached beneath your dress and pulled off the black lace thong you had been wearing and tucked them into his pants pocket. 

“Well, there's an incentive for you to leave the party early,” you told him. 

His eyes darkened. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned out. He turned to unlock and open the door, the said, “Okay, give me like ten minutes, and we are out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan, Captain,” you replied with a wink as you slipped by him and out the door. You heard him groan again as you walked back down the hall toward the party. Grinning to yourself, you thought it would be more like five minutes before he was pulling you toward the exit.


End file.
